No quiero ser olvidado
by lala99
Summary: James Kirk un héroe donde sea que valla, respetado y admirado, el joven capitán de la Enterprise disfruta su vida hasta que descubre que los héroes también tienen enemigos, y estos no descansaran hasta verlo derrotado. Sera que el capitán podrá recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado a cualquier costo, incluso aquel ser que lo amaría incondicionalmente Spock/James Kirk
1. Chapter 1

No me olvides

Spock/James Kirk

Enséñame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia.

Francis Scott FitzGerald _(1896-1940) Escritor_ estadounidense

Prologo

La Tierra

Estados Unidos, California, San Francisco

Cuartel General de la Flota Estelar

-James T. Kirk esta corte le condena por desacato a las órdenes directas de un superior, por negligencia e incumplimiento de sus deberes de capitán de la nave U.S.S Enterprise, y por consiguiente de la muerte de dos tenientes- finalizo el vicealmirante Noguera

-cabe aclarar que el teniente Gary Mitchell y la teniente Summer White seguían las órdenes del capitán Kirk al momento de su muerte- el Almirante Archer intento disimular su sonrisa

-esto no puede ser- a un lado del estrado Bones observa los gestos de Archer, Spock se encuentra a su lado mirando al rubio quien se mostraba serio mientras era juzgado- doctor estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero las pruebas son concluyentes, el capitán si realizo todo por lo que se le acusa- el primer oficial levanto una ceja ante el evidente enfado del doctor- por favor Spock tu bien sabes que la muerte de los tenientes no fue culpa de Jim- ambos se miraron- eso es verdad- McCoy hizo una mueca disconforme con la respuesta del vulcano- exageraron en esa acusación, hablare con el Almirante Pike para que lo revalúen- McCoy asintió.

Spock se levantó del estrado y camino hacia Pike quien se encontraba sereno pese a que la situación lo estaba afectando

-almirante con todo respeto- el hombre observo al vulcano- la bitácora del capitán- Pike la tomo- gracias comandante-

-capitán Kirk los resultado de la investigación son concluyentes, sin embargo el comandante Spock me ha mostrado la bitácora donde se confirma que la muerte de los tenientes no fue ocasionada por sus actos, usted trato de salvarlos- dijo Pike

-sin embargo los otros delitos tienen peso, por lo que su condena no será reducida- Archer dijo esto con rabia al encontrar a Kirk calmado e impasible, eso no era lo que esperaba

-una hora de descanso mientras se decide su destino- dijo el almirante Marcus

Spock y McCoy se dirigieron al banco donde Jim estaba

-esto se arreglara, no lo dudes- trato de animar Bones a Jim, pero el parecía estar concentrado en otro asunto- Jim- Bones tomo su tricorder con el fin de revisar a su amigo mientras Spock los miraba atentamente- Jim…reacciona

El rubio empezó a dar señas de conciencia y miro a los dos hombres parados frente a el- ya me condenaron- pregunto asustado Jim

-aun no, pero eso no ocurrirá- Spock se acercó más al rubio, tratando de infundirle calma, pero era inútil debido al estado emocional del rubio quien a pesar de estar sereno hace apenas unos segundos.

-tienes que calmarte Jim- Leonard miro preocupado a su amigo, quien no lloraba pero en sus ojos se veía el miedo, miedo a que le quitaran su nave, o lo alejaran de ellos

-capitán puede que no sea un buen momento, pero si va a prisión lo visitare cuanto como pueda- Scotty se acercó mirando al rubio capitán

-igual yo- dijo Checov y Sulu, detrás de ellos venían Nyota y Christine

-todos estaremos a su lado, no importa lo que ocurra- sonrió la cadete de comunicaciones

Ante estas palabras Jim pudo relajarse y prepararse para lo que vendría.

-tras largas deliberaciones esta corte encuentra al Capitán James T. Kirk culpable de todos los delitos que se le acusan excluyendo la muerte de los tenientes Mitchell y White, por lo que se le condena a la baja de la Flota Estelar y se le revela de su cargo de Capitán, de sus deberes y privilegios.

Todos quedaron impactados, Bones quedo sin palabras, Scotty quedo con la boca abierta, Nyota se le humedecieron las mejillas pero y que decir de Spock, el vulcano sintió que algo no estaba bien, su lógica se lo decía, había algo extraño en todo ese asunto

Pero el más afectado fue Jim quien se quedó sin aire, mirando a los almirantes con sus expresivos ojos azules, su sueño, su vida toda perdía sentido pero no por dejar la Enterprise sino por dejar a quien sería sin duda un mejor capitán, por dejar a Spock, su amado…


	2. Chapter 2 No sere olvidado

Capítulo 1: No seré olvidado

Cuando en el mundo aparece un verdadero genio puede reconocérsele por este signo: todos los necios se conjuran contra él.

Jonathan Swift

Tierra

Estados Unidos, California, San Francisco

Jim llego a su apartamento sintiendo el corazón a toda velocidad, a su lado Spock lo ayudaba a caminar mientras detrás de ellos sus amigos lo acompañaban

-esto se podrá arreglar Jim- Bones trato de acercarse a su amigo pero este se pegó más a Spock quien le tomo la mano pero Jim se recostó en su pecho, sorprendiendo a todos pues nunca lo habían visto en ese estado, tan desesperado y con miedo

Spock sintiendo los sentimientos de su thyla lo abrazo de forma protectora pensando una manera de arreglar la situación pero era ingenio, el juicio, las pruebas, los testimonios todo indicaba que el hombre aferrado a su pecho como si fuera lo último a lo que sostenerse, era culpable y si pedía un nuevo proceso resultaría demasiado sospechoso debido a los delitos, asi que lo más lógico en este momento era lograr calmar a Jim y buscar algo para que se entretuviera mientras el investigaba, incluso de ser necesario pediría ayuda a su padre y a Spock prime

-buscare ayuda, haremos una investigación privada- el vulcano miro a sus amigos

-además que tenemos un tiempo de permiso, digo mientras termina todo este circo- dijo Bones

-nos podríamos dividir para hacer esto más rápido- dijo Sulu

Jim los miro a todos, agradecido, pero en este momento no podía expresar sus sentimientos, aún estaba demasiado aturdido pero todos entendieron sin necesidad de palabras

-siempre estaremos contigo Jim- Bones fue el único que expreso lo que el resto sentía

-será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, mientras descansas- Nyota miro a Jim quien con ayuda de Spock se levantó yendo hasta el dormitorio

-quien podría odiar tanto a Jim para hacer eso- se preguntó Sulu en voz alta

Ya en su cama Jim se acomodó mientras Spock lo miraba con preocupación, la piel pálida, las ojeras y el esfuerzo al respirar indicaban el estado del rubio y eso no le gustaba a Spock

-duerme thyla- el vulcano sonrió al ver como su pareja cedía ante el sueño y tomando un libro se dispuso a velarlo

2 días después

-Spock por favor, no me dejes- Jim lloraba de puro dolor al ver el odio en ese rostro tan amado, como lo miraba con desprecio, el rubio cayo de rodillas mientras Bones se apresuraba a ayudarlo

El vulcano ignoro al rubio, pensar todo lo que compartieron, todo lo que construyeron no le importo a Jim, quien en medio del despecho… cerro sus ojos dispuesto a no creer en lo que el rubio decía, los hechos eran tangibles, pensar que hasta lo engaño diciendo que fue una violación cuando en realidad lo hizo consciente, una parte suya le decía que confiara en el pero la realidad lo golpeaba recordándole que su thyla lo engaño, con otro hombre cuando él estaba trabajando en demostrar su inocencia.

-no te humilles más James, es suficiente- Spock no pudo resistirse y lo observo, esos ojos azules que lo enamoraron, que le llamaron su atención desde que el, Jim era un cadete

Spock se alejó y Jim quedo solo, vacío sin su amado


	3. Chapter 3 Se fue Mama y Abuela

A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd.

Alphonse de Lamartine _(1790-1869)_ Historiador, político y poeta francés.

Dos años después

Después de que Jim fuera expulsado del servicio activo, Spock empezó una investigación para descubrir quién fue el responsable del destino de su thyla, pero una noche se llevó una sorpresa inesperada al encontrar a su pareja con otro hombre, pocos días necesito para romper su relación y embarcar al espacio dejando al rubio solo quien en opinión del vulcano invento una falacia motivado por el despecho, según decía estaba esperando un hijo suyo y que necesitaba estar a su lado debido a la ascendencia vulcana del pequeño, por supuesto no lo creyó hasta que su madre no le envió una foto del pequeño en la incubadora, desde entonces ha mantenido correo con Jim con el fin de saber sobre T-sia

En algún lugar del espacio

U.S.S Enterprise

-capitán Spock- el vulcano miro al teniente que sostenía una carta- de la Tierra señor

El vulcano tomo el sobre y empezó a leer su contenido.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendido pues ver como una mueca de rabia se instalaba en el rostro de Spock era algo que solo significado problema, para quien lo haya hecho

-que ocurrió Spock- pregunto Nyota preocupada

-T-sia fue secuestrado, trataron de llevarlo a otro planeta, pero fue interceptado por un amigo, ahora esta con mis padres pero Jim sufrió un colapso nervioso pero- Spock respiro tratando de calmarse- ya no es adecuado para cuidar a T-sia, él ha tenido problemas con el alcohol y le quitaron la custodia, el trato de agredir a un empleado de la embajada vulcana cuando le informaban de esto, ahora con mayor motivo no debe estar cerca de T-sia

-que vas a hacer- pregunto Amanda mirando a su hijo, mientras a su lado el pequeño observaba a ambos seres

-hablare con Jim, espero que no me diga mentiras como las últimas veces o tendré que negarle ver a T-sia, madre- Amanda lo miro- no trates de ayudarlo para ver furtivamente a T-sia, no es bueno que vea a su madre de esa manera- la mujer asintió suspirando su hijo salió tan parecido a su marido

-lo prometo Spock- una vez finalizada la llamada el vulcano marco el número de su ex

-quiero ver a T-sia- Jim de verdad había cambiado, de dejo de afeitar y ahora debido a su trabajo de mecánico no siempre se veía presentable- Spock, es mi derecho

-quiero que conversemos y lleguemos a un acuerdo, no pondré objeción en que lo veas si me respondes con honestidad- Spock hablo de forma seria mirando al humano que asintió

-que quieres saber- pregunto el rubio triste

-aun argumentas que tus enemigos quieren verte muerto, y por consiguiente secuestraron a T-sia- pregunto directamente el actual capitán de la Enterprise

-si- dijo Jim con certeza

-los has visto actualmente- pregunto de nuevo Spock

-si, quieren ver muerto a T-sia para que mi legado muera- empezó a llorar

-porque lo dices- Spock levanto una ceja, no se esperaba esto pero le complacía la honestidad

-el doctor dijo que si tenía otro bebe, moriríamos ambos, por lo que prácticamente hablando soy estéril ahora- Jim sollozo

-Jim cálmate, voy a pedir l informe del psicólogo vulcano y luego hablaremos del día en que veras a T-sia, descansa- con esto colgó

Jim se echó a llorar, aunque el sanador tuviera buenas intenciones y fuera guiado por la lógica, sabía que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo

-lo siento- Jim sollozo mientras Amanda lo miraba con pena- pero el informe que le dieron a Spock confirma que tus palabras fueron inducidas por medicamentos antidepresivos

Amanda corto la llamada miro a su hijo y nieto, luego tomo en sus brazos al pequeño que lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules

-mama no volverá- Amanda asintió

Spock suspiro

10 años después

Sarek, Spock y T-sia sufrían compartiendo el mismo dolor de ver como Amanda la mujer que los comprendía y unía, era enterrada en el mausoleo familiar

-abuela, tú y mama me dejaron pero por ambos seré un gran hombre, un gran capitán de la flota estelar

Esa tarde T-sia recibió un regalo de Jim, que le saco una sonrisa- gracias mama

Continuara

19 de Junio próxima actualización,


End file.
